


In Which the Author Finds Excuses, Most of Which are Pathetic, for Large Expository Worldbuilding Passages, All of Which are Mandatory for the Reader's Comprehension of This Alternate Universe

by NothingSoDivine



Series: Sxyvaan [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Exposition, Gen, Sorry Not Sorry, This is basically just a history lesson, WUZZLES!, Worldbuilding, the notes are part of the story, this was kind of necessary for explaining basically this entire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingSoDivine/pseuds/NothingSoDivine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the box. Expository worldbuilding. I'll probably add to this whenever I come up with another AU complication.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lacertae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/gifts).



> I hope this helps clear up the AU confusion (confAUsion?) for all you readers. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Good evening, Dave."  
> "It's two thirty-four AM."  
> "I'm well aware of the time, thank you, as my phone is equipped with a clock."  
> "It's too late for evening."  
> "And yet, I refuse to amend my salutation. Good evening, Dave. Trouble sleeping?"  
> "You know it."  
> "As a matter of fact, I do. Would you like my assistance with your insomnia? Is that why you called?"  
> "You know that too."  
> "Humour me."  
> "..."  
> "..."  
> "Fine."  
> "..."  
> "Tell me a story."

Once, there was a frog. And in this frog, there was a universe. In this universe was a solar system, and in this solar system was a planet. And on this planet, there was a boy. A troll boy who didn't belong.

This boy, he had friends. Good friends? Debatable. Loyal friends? Some of them. But they were his friends, and that was what mattered.

This boy and his friends, they played a game. And in this game, they gained power beyond any they'd ever dreamed.

They won. And when they won, they made a new universe. In this universe was a solar system, and in this solar system was a planet. And on this planet, there was another boy. A human boy.

This human boy, he had friends. Good friends? Indubitably. Loyal friends? Until the very end. But they were his friends, and that was what mattered.

This human boy and his friends, they played a game, too. A game very similar to the one the first boy and his friends had played. And in this game, they too gained power beyond any they'd ever dreamed.

But something went wrong. They didn't win. The game was torn apart.

A long time passed, and many things went awry. But in the end, the troll boy and his friends and the human boy and his friends joined together and created a new universe. In this universe was a solar system, and in this solar system was a planet. And on this planet was the troll boy, the human boy, and all their friends. They were soon joined by the other trolls and children they had met on their journey.

There were twenty-four trolls in all, and eight humans. And the trolls and humans grew closer, and soon they had children. Some of these children were trolls, some humans, but most of them were a mixture of both. And soon, these children had children, who had children.

The twenty-four trolls and eight humans who had played the game lived very long lives - so long even their descendants forgot who they were, honouring them as gods. But nobody lives forever, and eventually, they died.

Millennia passed. The planet became the most formidable planet in the history of paradox space, with trolls and humans living side by side on a planet that grew to be the best parts of the trolls' planet combined with the best parts of the humans' planet. And for a while it was perfect, but eventually, parts of the world fell into ruin.

As time went by, a rift grew between those of troll descent, those of human descent, and those known as "Mutts" - those with no discernible majority in their genetic makeup, who were neither troll enough to be called troll nor human enough to be called human. Soon enough, the trolls and the humans, despite their mutual hatred of each other, began ganging up on the Mutts and forcing them into hiding.

It was a difficult time. Mutts were being slaughtered indiscriminately, and trolls and humans began turning from their alliance to blow each other apart. And it was into this world that their gods were reborn.

When the DNA of the gods of old became so strong, so distilled, that a near-perfect copy of the original gods was created, the gods themselves were reborn therein. Their powers diluted with age, but still present, they were born again as people into this dark and separated world. And they began to pull it back together. Slowly but surely, they were bringing the world back together, just eight humans and twenty-four trolls against an entire planet. Working together, in groups of two and three and four around the world, but all united by friendship and a common goal, they worked to make things right again.

Whether in world government, or environmental protection, or in the literary or music industries, they work still to make this world a better place. And when they've finished, who knows what will happen? But whatever happens, they are together. They are friends. Good friends? Sometimes. Loyal friends? Always.

But they're friends, and that's what matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Good evening, Dave. Karkat."  
> "Good night, Rose."  
> "G'night."  
>  _Click._


	2. Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The society's changed. So has the romance. A history of the evolution of troll romance, brought to you by Karkat Vantas himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Mr. Vantas, we hear you consider yourself an expert on the topic of romance. Would you care to explain to those of us who don't know the details the nature and evolution of modern romance?"  
> "Oh, don't get him started -"  
> "I would fucking _love_ to."  
>  "Oh, shit, here we go."

Originally, romance was separated into two types: Troll Romance and Human Romance. (They have to be capitalized for fucking emphasis, okay?) Human Romance consisted of two types of relationships and attraction: concupiscent and platonic. This basically separated a human's relationships into two categories: the ones they were or wanted to be fucking, and the ones they didn't and weren't, though the first category usually only contained one person at a time. This person tended to be dear to one's heart, and the whole clusterfuck, platonic relationships included, could usually be denoted by a single symbol: the heart (<3). This symbol represented love.

Troll Romance consisted of platonic relationships and other relationships as well, though in this case I'm using the term "platonic" to refer not to people one doesn't or doesn't want to fuck, but to people one doesn't want or have in a quadrant. Which brings us to our next point of business: Quadrants.

There were, obviously, four quadrants, and they could be separated two ways: vertically or horizontally; or, red/black or conciliatory/concupiscent.

 

 

The two red quadrants, matespritship and moirallegience, were based around love, to put it VERY FUCKING SIMPLY. Matespritship was mostly about putting your lover on a pedestal, making sure they know how much you love them. It was the concupiscent red quadrant, denoted by the symbol of a heart (<3). Moirallegience was the conciliatory red quadrant, denoted by the symbol of a diamond (<>), and it was based around the concept of keeping the status quo - keeping a potentially dangerous troll under control. Your moirail was your better half.

The two black quadrants, kismesissitude and auspisticism, were likewise based around hate. Kismesissitude was based around rivalry between two trolls. It was the concupiscent black quadrant, denoted by the symbol of a spade (<3<). Auspisticism, the most obnoxiously unique quadrant, was about pacifying not only one troll, but two, whose relationship could have otherwise escalated into a kismesissitude, in order to keep a balance in an unbalanced rivalry OR to keep one or both partners faithful to their other quadrantmates. Auspisticism, denoted by the symbol of a club (c3< or o3<), is unique in that it is the only quadrant in which one can have multiple other trolls; one could potentially auspisticise for as many rivalries as they want, while also being in auspisticised rivalries.

Over the years, the two types of romance merged into one, blurring the lines. Since Human Romance was one quadrant which was more or less a blend of the Troll quadrants, when the two joined they stayed fairly similar. Now, though the ashen quadrant of auspisticism has been more or less dropped, the remaining quadrants remain (for the most part) intact. Many choose to fill only one quadrant, whereas some choose to fill them all multiple times (though this is considered infidelity even by the standards of the original Troll Romance). For the most part, however, two quadrants are filled at a time: moirallegience and either matespritship or kismesissitude.

Some theorize that auspisticism has been replaced with a new concupiscent quadrant which is a combination of matespritship and kismesissitude, and I'm inclined to believe them, personally. But there we go. A fucking history of romance, right there. You're welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Thank you, Mr. Vantas, for your thorough and remarkably enjoyable explanation. Mr. Strider, do you have anything you'd like to add?"  
> "Yeah. No matter how much you explain it, nobody's ever going to get it, _Mr. Vantas_ , and that's the truth. You can't just explain away the mystery."  
> "Fucking poets."  
> "Gotta love 'em, right?"


End file.
